


[Podfic of] Like Real People Do

by Flowerparrish



Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Times, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: The Foxes might not be fully supportive of their relationship for a long time, but it slowly becomes obvious that these two sharp boys are incredibly soft for each other.5 times that Andrew and Neil are soft for each other, and the one time that all of the Foxes see it.[00:19:13]
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatherineF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineF/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571914) by [KatherineF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineF/pseuds/KatherineF). 



> Thanks to KatherineF for allowing me to podfic your fic! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Podficced as part of the "Like Real People Do Anthology" for VoiceTeam2020's Music Week challenge.

Podfic Length: 00:19:13

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JtW2izobuW-wN38P0ye49-XEQDrnttKo)


End file.
